Destiny Meets Jackson
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Part 2 of Destiny's Story. Destiny meets Gibbs' father and learns a few things about her father's past. Set during "Heartland." No pairings in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All belong to Donald Bellisario. Except Destiny, she's mine.

A/N: This is part 2 of Destiny's story! Enjoy!

Episode: Heartland

_**Destiny Meets Jackson**_

In the past 6 weeks, Destiny and the team had been settling back into the feeling of normalcy. She loved the life she had. She'd go to school, like any normal 7 year old would do, but unlike normal 7 year olds she would go to NCIS afterwards.

She would spend her time in Abby's lab as her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her godmother, Ziva David, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, and Timothy McGee would work cases that were sometimes dangerous and life-threatening. Although she knew that they all could take care of themselves, it didn't make her worry any less.

Her bond between the team and herself had strengthened after being separated for so long. She would often spend a lot of time with Ziva to hear the stories of the times when Ziva and her mother, Jenny Shepard, were partners years ago.

Her mother had been murdered almost 5 months ago. She still missed her deeply and often hid to cry. Now that she had a solid support system, she was never hidden for long. One of the team would find her and talk to her. The talks helped with the grief she felt. Now, that the grief was to a minimum, she felt as if something was missing, but she didn't know what.

Destiny is at NCIS due to the fact that she has a very bad cold. Her father sent her down to Abby because of a call-out, like always. Abby was more than willing to occupy Destiny. She and the child had grown close since they discovered that Gibbs was her father and since the death of her friend.

Abby watched Destiny as she slept on the futon in her office. The child looked so exhausted. Abby was clearing the tables and sanitizing them for the new evidence that was coming. Tony and McGee walked in each carrying an evidence tub.

Destiny was awakened by the chatter. She stepped into the lab and watched the agents and tech talk. She heard Tony say something about her father, about what his hometown was called. She stepped over beside Abby and looked at Tony.

"Where is Daddy from?" she asked. Tony looked over at Destiny.

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania," he replied.

"Does he have any other family there? Do I have grandparents there?" she asked. Tony looked at Abby and McGee before answering.

"I don't really know. You would have to ask him," he replied.

Destiny nodded and planned on doing just that. She stepped out of the lab and headed up to the bullpen. Tony and McGee followed.

In the bullpen, Ziva was at her desk working on the case to find some information and they began to talk about her father. She smiled at some of their suggestions of him being on this earth. She walked over to Ziva and leaned on her godmother's shoulder. Ziva spun her chair slightly to allow Destiny to sit on her lap. McGee and Tony noticed this. They had come to realize that Ziva was very different around Destiny. It was like she had become a mother overnight.

Destiny wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and hugged her. Ziva felt her forehead. "Hm, your fever seems to be going down. Are you taking your medicine like you are supposed to?" she asked.

Destiny nodded, yawning. Ziva began to hum as Destiny began to drift back to sleep. The voice of her godmother was very soothing. Gibbs entered the bullpen. He noticed Destiny being held by Ziva.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Ziva nodded. "She is tired, but it does seem like her fever is going down," Ziva said. Gibbs nodded.

"How long has she been asleep?" he asked.

"Not long. She just fell asleep before you walked in," replied Ziva.

Destiny stirred. "'m not 'sleep. Jus' restin' my eyes," Destiny mumbled. Ziva smiled and Gibbs chuckled.

Gibbs had thought about how to go about solving the case and he knew he would have to go back to Stillwater to find the answers he was looking for. He also knew that he would have to face his past as well.

He had decided in the elevator that sick or not, Destiny was going with them. He had someone he wanted her to meet. As if the team could read his mind they began to grab their gear. Ziva set Destiny down and Gibbs picked her up while walking past to go to the elevator.

He ordered Tony to stay behind to follow-up with a family, the Taylor family, a family of one of the victims. Tony didn't like the idea, but followed it anyway. He valued his position as senior field agent. He waved to Destiny and she waved back giving him a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first page.

A/N: Here's chapter two…enjoy!

The ride to Stillwater was sat mostly in silence aside from Destiny asking the occasional question, but her father wouldn't answer. She eventually gave up and fell asleep. When she woke up they were pulling into Stillwater. Upon pulling up to the curb, a sheriff cruiser pulled up. Destiny had gotten out of the car with the others and stood next to her father. She leaned against him and coughed. Gibbs rubbed her back in small circles and played with her hair as he spoke to the sheriff. She heard from the way they were speaking to each other that they had a past, and that him playing with her hair kept him at ease as he loved her hair because it reminded him of her mother. He told her that all the time. She chuckled at some of the remarks that her dad was making to the sheriff and at the fact that the sheriff's grimace became more distinct as the kept talking. The sheriff didn't seem too happy that her father was there, but she knew that it didn't bother him. She took her father's hand as they walked down the street to a residence. While walking, Destiny watched her father. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. He kneeled down looking at McGee and Ziva who walked ahead a bit, just out of earshot.

"What?" he asked knowing what was coming.

"Who was that man?" Destiny asked.

"Someone I know from when I was young," Gibbs answered.

"How?" she asked.

"I'll you later. Ziva, McGee, and I have to solve this case. Okay?" Gibbs replied.

Destiny nodded and Gibbs got up and they kept walking. Destiny was dead-set at finding out what her father was hiding in his past. She wanted to know more about where he came from and what he was like when he was younger, but for now, they walked in silence.

At the residence, Ziva stayed back at the end of the driveway to call for an update on Ethan Lacombe, the other victim. Destiny stayed with her. She noticed an older man coming up. He was a little shorter than her dad and looked almost like him. It was uncanny, the resemblance. The man spoke to Ziva about where she was from and other things, and then pointed out that she dropped some money. Ziva bent to pick it up, but the man put his cane on the bill and spoke for a moment before removing the cane and allowing Ziva to retrieve the dropped bill.

As their conversation came to a close, Gibbs and McGee joined them. McGee and Ziva watched Gibbs reaction to the man standing before them. She noticed that her father was sort of annoyed the man was there, but she didn't say anything. She watched the uneasy exchange between them. When her dad introduced the man as his father Destiny let out a gasp. She looked up at her father and then to the older man who she now knew was her grandfather. Her father knelt down before her.

"Destiny, this is your grandfather," he said to her. She just stood in shock.

The closest thing to a grandfather she had ever had was Ducky, NCIS' medical examiner Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

"Destiny?" said Gibbs.

Destiny looked at her dad and then at her grandfather, that was strange to think. She looked up at Ziva who was as shocked as her. Destiny took Ziva's hand and Ziva squeezed the girl's reassuringly.

Looking back to the elder man she said, "Hello, Grandpa."

Jackson Gibbs was just as shocked as his granddaughter. He smiled down at the girl as she greeted him, calling him Grandpa.

"Nice to meet you, Destiny, is it?" he asked. She nodded.

Destiny looked at her dad who held out his arms to pick her up. She allowed him to do so. She curled into her father's shoulder, inhaling his scent to calm her. She'd see her mother calm down after her father left a room. She knew that he could calm her mother with just being there and she hoped he would do the same for her. He did, her uneasiness around her grandfather melted away as her nostrils were filled with her father's scent of coffee and sawdust. She felt completely at ease and slowly nodded off to sleep, mostly because of the medicine she was given on the trip.

"I didn't know you had a kid, son," said Jackson.

"I didn't either until a few months ago," Gibbs replied.

"Who's her mother?" Jackson asked. Gibbs looked down and to Ziva who did the same.

"Her mother's name was Jenny Shepard. She was the director at NCIS and my partner from way back," Gibbs replied.

They began to walk back towards the car which just happened to be parked outside the convenience store that Jackson ran.

"Was?" asked Jackson.

"She was murdered in a diner," Gibbs replied. Gibbs handed Destiny to Ziva who stirred and snuggled into her godmother's shoulder.

"I've got stuff I need to handle," he said and walked off, leaving Jackson, Ziva, and McGee staring after him. As they walked back, Ziva and McGee asked questions and Jackson answered them. Destiny slept soundly with Ziva carrying her. McGee offered to take her a few times, but Ziva refused, holding tighter to the child.

McGee noted the unwillingness to have anyone hold Destiny aside from Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva herself. He wondered why she was nervous about Tony or him trying to hold her. He just shook it off.

A/N: So? What did you think? Some feedback would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: One review? Really people! Come on, more feedback would be great! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

After a short while, they realized they were standing in front of a store. They wondered if it was a coincidence that Gibbs had parked there as Jackson opened the door to the store and McGee and Ziva walked in looking around. McGee to a spot at the table that was set in front of the check-out. Ziva looked at the photos on the wall while Destiny was still asleep in Ziva's arms. They spoke of how Gibbs mentioned he was dead, but Ziva tried to save that statement. It didn't work. Gibbs walked back in. Destiny stirred as the men began to talk back and forth. She coughed.

"Daddy?" she said.

"It is okay. I have you," said Ziva.

Ziva felt her head and noted that the fever was going back up and knew it would be time for another dose of her medicine. Destiny leaned up rubbing her eyes. The men were speaking about Ethan and some of the people he knew. When Gibbs turned to walk out of the store as his father was nagging him, Destiny smirked at her father. Both men exited the store, Ziva and McGee following, Ziva still holding Destiny. The men talked more and Jackson got into the car. Gibbs looked at McGee who was yelling that they would stay behind and he winked at Destiny who smiled and got into the car and took off.

Ziva set Destiny down and said she'd call Tony and McGee said he would call Abby. They went back into the store as Destiny followed. Ziva tried to get Tony on the phone while McGee tried to reach Abby on the computer. Destiny watched them as they were excited that they had news to share. She knew that the news pertained to the discovery of her grandfather. She still felt uneasy about the man even though he was family. Her dad acted so differently with her grandfather around, like he was a kid again. McGee got Abby and Tony on the computer. The explained a lot of things most of all they discussed her father and his. She looked over at the screen and waved to Abby and Tony. They both waved back.

"Are you feeling any better kiddo?" asked Abby.

"A little," Destiny replied.

"I miss you already," said Abby.

"I miss you too Abby," said Destiny who coughed again and sniffled.

"Have you been given your medicine yet?" Abby asked.

Destiny looked to Ziva who sighed knowing that if they lied to Abby that she would know and if they told the truth that Abby would have a fit.

"Not yet," Ziva replied hesitantly. Abby glared at Ziva. Destiny looked over to Abby.

"We haven't had that much time, Abs. They've been busy," said Destiny. Abby looked at the child and smiled. Destiny coughed again. Abby looked at Ziva again.

"She needs another dose. Make sure she is sleeping sitting up tonight and to have a vaporizer in the room," said Abby in a strict voice.

"I know Abby. I will take care of Destiny. Do not worry," said Ziva. Abby smiled still glaring a little at Ziva. Ziva knew that her butt was getting chewed out if and when Abby got up to Stillwater.

"Do you know when Daddy is coming back?" asked Destiny. McGee looked at Ziva who looked Destiny.

"We are not sure. He keeps his own time. You know that," said Ziva. Destiny nodded and yawned.

"Gotta go," said McGee to Abby and Tony.

"'Kay, take care! Be careful guys!" said Abby and the computer screen went back to the home page.

After that point, Gibbs and Jackson came back into the store, arguing about Ethan and some other people. Destiny ran over to her dad and he picked her up. They still argued until McGee spoke up about the blood traces and the internet stuff that Destiny wasn't interested in. The elderly men argued some more.

"Daddy, I'm tired," said Destiny coughing again.

"I know. We'll go to bed shortly," he replied.

"I will take her with me. McGee and I will be heading to the hotel. That way you can…catch-up," Ziva offered looking between Gibbs and Jackson. Gibbs nodded in agreement. Destiny kissed her father's cheek and he set her down.

"Good night Daddy," she said to Gibbs, "I love you."

She turned to Jackson and said, "Good night Grandpa."

"Good night," said the men. Gibbs kissed her head and she left with Ziva and McGee to go the hotel.

A/N: Reviews make my day! At least 5 for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love feedback!

It was a small hotel and even though Jackson offered to put them up, they declined, but at least they got their own rooms. Once all their things were in the room and set up, Ziva gave Destiny her medicine and fed her dinner. She then put Destiny in the bath and set up the vaporizer and the bed for Destiny. Destiny finished her bath and got dressed. She went to her backpack and got out her storybook that she and her father had been reading every night before bed. She looked over at Ziva who nodded. Destiny climbed into bed and settled in the blankets. There was a knock on the door. It was McGee.

"I spoke to Abby and Tony. They said they were coming up tomorrow. They should be here tomorrow afternoon," McGee reported. Destiny sat up.

"Good night, McGee," she said.

McGee smiled over to her and said, "Good night, sweet dreams." McGee left and Ziva went and sat on the bed next to Destiny.

"Ziva, do you think that Grandpa likes me?" she asked. Ziva looked down at her goddaughter.

"I do not see why he would not," she replied with a smile.

"I love you Ziva," said Destiny.

"I love you too," Ziva replied, "Now settle in so that we can read."

Destiny smiled and snuggled into Ziva's side. Ziva read the story to Destiny. Not too long afterwards Destiny fell asleep and so did Ziva, who still had the book on her chest.

The next morning, McGee, Ziva, and Destiny walked into the store and saw both men sitting at the table. Destiny walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek and waved to her grandfather, still a little nervous around the man. McGee and Ziva gave Gibbs a sit-rep and let him know that the others would be joining them that afternoon and about the blood traces and everything which led up to another argument between Gibbs and his father about how to obtain DNA.

Gibbs told McGee and Ziva to dig through the town's trash bins and obtain objects that Abby could use to get DNA samples to test. They didn't like the idea, but left to do it anyway. Destiny sat in the empty chair between her father and grandfather. Destiny watched them as they read the morning paper in silence. Jackson sat his paper down and turned to Destiny.

"So, how old are you?" he asked.

Destiny looked at the man and said, "I'm seven. I'll be eight in a couple of months." Gibbs looked at the two.

Destiny's eyes flickered to her father and then focused back on her grandfather. Jackson looked at his son.

"So, you gonna tell me about this woman that had this gorgeous girl?" Jackson asked.

Destiny looked at her dad fearing his response. Gibbs looked back at the paper and then at Destiny. Destiny was the one that spoke. She knew that the topic of her mother was still a touchy subject with him.

"My mom, Jenny, was the Director of NCIS before she was…was…killed," Destiny replied, "She was brave, kindhearted, but as stubborn as they come. I got my red hair from her and my eyes from Daddy."

Gibbs let a smirk through and Destiny smiled and took a breath. Jackson nodded.

"How did you meet everyone?" Jackson asked, "How did your dad not know about you?" Destiny looked at Gibbs who nodded and she looked back at her grandfather.

"Daddy met Mommy many years ago, but they became separated. That was when Mommy found out she was going to have me. She and Ziva worked together in Egypt and that's how I know Ziva. After that, she got a promotion to become Director and we came back to the states. That's how I met Daddy and his team. It wasn't all a good time though. We had our ups and downs. When she was killed, we found out that she wrote Daddy and me a letter explaining everything," Destiny rambled on and on about the events that led them to this moment in the store. Jackson was impressed at the tale the girl told.

He smiled as he knew that she was like him in that manner. When she finished, she looked at her dad to see if she could read his expression. She got up and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up and held her.

"I take it that it was a rough time after Jenny?" Jackson asked.

"Still is sometimes," Gibbs replied.

"Uh-huh. Well, at least you have this one," Jackson said. Gibbs nodded.

"Do you think you could help me around the store? Stock shelves and other things?" Jackson asked. Gibbs nodded and Destiny got down and sat back into her chair. She watched as the shuffled around the store.

A/N: So, let me know what you think! I would really love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I have received! Here's chapter 5!

Pretty soon they got to talking again. Talking about Shannon, Kelly, and other things in the past. Destiny listened as the men fussed and argued about things. She had found out about Shannon and Kelly a while back when Maddie, Kelly's best friend, came to Gibbs for help. She knew that the subject of Shannon and Kelly was still touchy too. She didn't push him for any information, figuring he would talk about them when he was ready. Pretty soon the sheriff walked in as did another man Destiny didn't recognize. She figured it was about the case that her father and the team were investigating. Gibbs looked at Destiny who settled into her chair and put her earphones in. She watched the exchange between the men. She was curious as to what happened in the past as she read their expressions and lips. When they left, she took her earphones out and looked at her father. She saw he was thinking hard about what had been said.

"Everything ok, Daddy?" asked Destiny.

Gibbs nodded and grabbed a broom and began sweeping. That's when McGee came in and spoke to her father. When Ziva came in there was an explosion. Destiny screamed and the others ran out. She took off after them and clutched onto Ziva's leg as they stared at the burning car. Ziva picked up her goddaughter who shook in fear and shock.

"You are okay. No one was hurt. You are okay," Ziva said in a calm tone, rubbing her back. Destiny nodded and they all went back into the store to talk about what happens next.

Destiny still clutched to Ziva. Not too long afterwards, Ziva and McGee stepped back out to assess the damage of the car. Destiny followed, holding onto Ziva's hand. She noticed another car pulling up. Abby and Tony had arrived. Destiny dropped Ziva's hand and ran to Abby and gave her a big hug. Tony was rubbing his arm and Destiny's eyes flickered to Abby who was grinning.

"He didn't stand a chance did he?" Destiny asked. Abby shook her head.

"They were a lot that we passed," Abby said still grinning.

"There weren't a whole lot of Volkswagen beetles when we drove up here the first time," said Destiny, who knew that Abby always cheated at the punchbuggy game.

Abby grinned like a Cheshire cat and then turned to get her gear as Tony went into the store. After that, Gibbs gave everyone their orders and told Destiny she was to mind Abby while they were gone. Destiny eagerly agreed and began to assist Abby. They set up everything and Destiny set up a radio for Abby to put some music on, which didn't last long because Abby forgot her CDs. So, Abby got to work with silence and Destiny helped her with what she had to process humming tunes as they went. After a while, McGee, Ziva, and Tony returned. Destiny hugged Tony and went back to help Abby. While they were still working and chatting about the events that had happened the past couple of days, Gibbs and Jackson returned. They spoke about the blood samples and Destiny smiled at Abby as Jackson started flirting with Abby who flirted back. Destiny rolled her eyes at the pair. After some revelations were made, Gibbs and the team left to make an arrest for the case.

Destiny sat down next to Abby and listened to her grandfather tell stories about her dad. Abby listened too. Destiny was glad that she got to learn some things from her father's past. When the arrest was made, everyone returned to the store. They sat around the table talking before it was time to retire for the night. McGee and Abby left first, then Tony shortly after. Destiny had begun to nod off before Ziva shook her awake telling her that it was time to go. Destiny got up and kissed her dad on the cheek and then to Jackson's surprise, she kissed his cheek. They said good night to each other and Ziva picked Destiny up to walk to the hotel.

While walking back to their room, Ziva realized that McGee, Abby, and Tony were still awake and gathered in McGee's room. Ziva knocked on the door. Abby answered it with a smile.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"We were talking about how Gibbs was acting around Jackson," replied Abby.

"Come in if you want. We were about to order some dinner," said McGee.

Ziva looked at Destiny who was still in her arms and whispered, "Are you too tired to eat or do you want to have dinner with the others?" Destiny looked at Ziva.

"Eat with the team," she replied with a grin. Ziva rolled her eyes and set Destiny down.

Destiny ran over to Tony and he picked her up and put her on the bed. Ziva watched him like a hawk. McGee caught this and decided to ask about it. Ziva stepped into the room and Abby closed the door and hopped onto the bed with Destiny. Ziva sat in a chair across the room.

"Ziva," McGee said and she looked at him, "Why do you glare at me or Tony when we try to pick up Destiny?" Ziva knitted her brow.

Destiny looked up, noticing Ziva's reaction to the posed question. Destiny got down off the bed and crawled into Ziva's lap.

"I've noticed that too. It's like you don't trust us with her," said Tony.

"You never do that with Gibbs, Ducky, or Abby," noted McGee.

"Gibbs, we understand, but why not Ducky or Abby? No offense, Abs," Tony added. Abby scowled at him. He decided to shut up and looked back at Ziva.

Destiny looked up at Ziva and Ziva looked at Destiny. Ziva wrapped her arms around her.

"Ducky is like her grandfather, and Abby is like her big sister. With you two, I worry that you will be too rough and hurt her," said Ziva holding a hand up as Tony opened his mouth to speak, "I know you would never, but I do not want to see her hurt. She is one of the last reminders of Jenny."

McGee looked at Tony who watched Ziva. Tony locked gazes with McGee. They both nodded in agreement.

"Ziva, I know they wouldn't hurt me. I know you care, but you can't watch me every second of everyday," said Destiny.

"I know that, but it does not stop my instincts from taking over," Ziva replied, "I promise to try and relax." Destiny nodded.

Ziva hugged Destiny close and Destiny wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck.

"_Ani ohevet otakh, _Ziva," Destiny murmured. Ziva smiled at Destiny's use of Hebrew.

"I love you too," she replied. Destiny got down off Ziva's lap. "So, what's for dinner?" Destiny asked.

"Pizza, of course," said Tony with a grin. Destiny smiled and climbed back onto the bed next to Abby. After dinner was finished, Ziva decided it was time to get Destiny to bed. They said their good nights and went to their room.

Destiny took a quick shower and climbed into bed. She took the book off the nightstand and opened it to the back. Ziva wondered what she was doing and walked over. Destiny took something out the back of the book and handed it to Ziva. Ziva took the item and flipped it over. She looked at the picture and found it was a photo of her and Jenny after their arrival at NCIS. Ziva smiled at the photograph and looked up at Destiny who was smiling.

"Where did you get this?" Ziva asked.

"I took it. The night when you took me to gather some of my things, I took all the pictures I could find. That's what took me so long," Destiny replied.

"Do you not want to keep this one? For your memories?" Ziva asked.

"I have several at home. I just thought you would like something to remind you of Mommy. I know you miss as much as I do," said Destiny. Ziva started tearing up.

"Thank you," said Ziva. She climbed into bed next to Destiny. Destiny snuggled against her. She played with Ziva's bracelet that she made her as Ziva read her story to her and soon was asleep. Ziva set the book aside and kissed Destiny on the forehead. She turned out the lights and went to sleep herself.

A/N: Isn't Destiny sweet? Want more? Click the button!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to those who have favorite, alerted, and reviewed! Your sentiments are greatly appreciated! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

The next morning they met up at the store to get ready to head back to DC. Abby and McGee stuffed the cases in the trunk and went to fight over the front seat which had already been occupied by Ziva. Destiny smiled as she already knew Ziva had taken the front seat. Abby came up and hugged Jackson and then she and McGee got into the car.

She listened as Tony asked questions and complained about having to take the middle of the back seat when Jackson told Gibbs to take the car they had rode in earlier. Destiny stepped over to Jackson.

"It was nice to meet you, Grandpa. I loved listening to your stories," said Destiny.

"It was nice to meet you too, sweetheart. Be good for your dad, ya hear?" Jackson replied. Destiny nodded and hugged Jackson.

She stood next to her dad as he said his goodbyes. She was shocked that he hugged his father, but was happy he did.

"Daddy, am I riding with Tony or you?" she asked giving him what he called the 'Jenny' look. Usually if she gave him that look he already knew that she had decided what she was going to do. Gibbs smiled.

"Come on, let's go home," he said. She grabbed his hand and got into the car.

They were stopped at the train tracks when her dad zoned out. He was staring at the station. She had an idea what he was remembering and just sat back. When Gibbs snapped back to reality, Destiny took a deep breath and looked over at him.

"Daddy, will you ever tell me about Shannon and Kelly?" she asked nervously. Gibbs looked over at his daughter and back out the windshield.

"Shannon was a lot like your mom and Kelly was a lot like you," Gibbs replied. Destiny looked at her dad.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" she asked. Gibbs nodded. She reached over and patted his hand.

"It's okay to miss them. I miss Mommy a lot," said Destiny. Gibbs looked over at Destiny and smiled.

"Me too, kid, me too," he said.

"How come you never said anything about having a father?" she asked him. He looked over at her.

"My father and I weren't on such good terms when I left town, but we've come to reconcile our differences," he replied.

"Because of me?" she asked.

"Because of you and other things," he replied.

Destiny smiled and looked out the window. It was very pretty out today and she was feeling a little more whole now that she knew that she had another family member.

The missing piece had slid into place and the puzzle felt more complete again, but it would never be whole without her mom. She hoped, one day, to see her again.

**THE END!**

A/N: There you go! The end of this journey! Stay tuned for the next story in this saga! Destiny is in for more fun! Please leave a review of your opinions!


End file.
